Interceptor missiles are generally stored in an underground launch station or silo which provides concealment, protection from the elements, and protection from enemy attack. The underground launch station also provides protection to inhabited areas nearby in the event of an accidental in-launch station explosion. The missiles are part of a complex, remotely controlled and operated system which includes a means for ejecting the missile from the launch station. After the ejection of the missile, the booster motor is ignited for providing thrust for the missile.
The contemporary method to eject an interceptor from its underground launch station employs a large gas generator and a hydraulically-actuated piston as the means to boost the interceptor from its station. As one could surmise from the described means for ejection, the contemporary method leads to complexities which increase the chances for failures in ejecting the interceptor and directing it to the point of interception.
A preferred system for ejecting a missile from its storage silo would obviate the need for hydraulic equipment and accessory items.
Therefore, an object of this invention is to provide a method for ejecting a missile from its storage silo by a propulsive force derived from the missile itself thereby obviating the need for hydraulic equipment and accessory items.
Another object of this invention is to provide a booster solid propellant grain having 100% loading with a portion of the loading being an embedded ultrahigh-burning rate fuse or combination of fuses around which the booster propellant is cast and cured. The fuse or combination of fuses is designed to have an exterior contour which is the same as the exterior contour of the mandrel which would normally be used for forming the internal configuration or central perforation of the booster solid propellant grain.